L'amour à ses raisons
by lucky-yaoiii
Summary: Naruto se promène mais tombe sur l'homme qui pourrait bien être l'amour de sa vie. C'est du rating K juste pour certains moment minimes dans l'histoire sinon c'est du rating K
1. Chapter 1

**Salut c'est lucky-yaoiii celui que vous attendiez tous ! (tu peux être sérieux stp ? oui c'est bon rooh). Donc c'est ma première histoire du coup j'aimerais bien que vous soyez indulgents. C'est du Kakanaru ( oui du kakashi x naruto, un couple que je voit pas souvent mais que j'adore). Seule l'histoire m'appartiens le reste appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto. Sur ce bonne lecture à vous !**

 **...**

 **POV Naruto :**

 **C'était une belle journée d'été à Konoha, le soleil était là sans aucun nuage empêchant de le voir le ciel était d'un bleu merveilleux et tous les habitants du petit village étaient de sortie. Notre héros Naruto s'était reveillé d'humeur joyeuse ce matin ce qui d'ailleurs était très inhabituel car celui-ci n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du matin. Il commença la journée comme d'habitude par sa petite routine, il alla d'abord manger un grand bol de ramen. On peut dire que c'est un petit-déjeuner original mais cela correspond à sa personnalité imprévisible. Ensuite il prit une bonne douche bien chaude, il s'habilla de son "uniforme" orange habituel et partit se promener dans les rues de Konoha. Il portait sur son visage un grand sourire éclatant qui mettait immédiatement de bonne humeur tous les passants qui le croisaient et le ciel faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu océan. En chemin il croisa ses meilleurs amis Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et Sasuke Uchiha, un brun qui ferait craquer n'importe qui. Naruto les salua comme à son habitude, en criant, ce qui ne le faisait pas passer inaperçu. Pendant sa promenade il rencontra beaucoup de ses nouveaux amis comme Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, etc qui était aussi là pour profiter de cette journée.**

 **Arrivé au niveau de la rivière à côté de son village, Naruto s'arrêta pour admirer la beauté du paysage calme sous ce soleil. Mais il entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter et alla se cacher derrière un arbre. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour essayer de trouver d'où venait ce bruit mais c'est à ce moment que notre tornade blonde perdit son sourire. Pas parce que ce qu'il découvrit était effrayant non loin de là, mais plutôt parce qu'il était là. Kakashi-sensei. Naruto rougit en voyant celui-ci en maillot de bain en train de se baigner dans la rivière. Car oui , depuis longtemps, il était éperdumment et secrètement amoureux de son sensei (faut avouer qu'il est canon aussi ! Tais-toi lulu ! bon d'accord je me tais). Alors le voir dans cette tenue le rendait toute chose car non seulement il se baignait mais il avait aussi enlever son masque et il était d'une beauté divine.**

 **Naruto voulait aller lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire à l'homme qui l'aimait alors il commença à peser le pour et le contre. Vous savez comme quand on a un ange sur une épaule et un démon sur l'autre. Mais après mûres réflexions et quelques regards vers le corps musclé de son sensei (hihi) il décida de partir pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant lui et repartit vers le village mais en se retournant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tomba nez à nez avec kakashi. Evidemment ça devait être un clone.**

 **-" Salut Naruto ! " dit Kakashi-sensei**

 **-" Ahhhh ! Ka...Kakashi-sensei...vous m'avez fait peur ! " répondit Naruto**

 **-" Oups pardon " dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil qui fit encore rougir Naruto**

 **-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " demanda Kakashi**

 **-" R...Rien du...du tout je me promène " répondit le plus jeune**

 **-" Ah oui ? caché derrière cet arbre ? " dit Kakashi amusé**

 **-" Euhhhh... je dois y aller " s'empressa de répondre Naruto en rougissant encore plus au point de devenir rose**

 **-" Stupide Kakashi c'était l'occasion parfaite ! " se dit-il pour lui-même**

 **...**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais l'histoire n'est pas finie je pense faire plusieurs chapitres avec différents points de vues sur la même scène. Laissez des commentaires svp, positifs ou négatifs pour savoir ce que je dois changer ou encore juste pour donner votre avis mais n'oubliez pas c'est ma première histoire ;) aller à la prochaine kiss kiss 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut c'est encore moi lucky-yaoiii mouhahahaha ! donc comme prévu voilà un deuxième chapitre avec cette fois si le point de vue de Kakashi. Je vais essayer de faire plus long cette fois-ci et de faire moins de faute oupsiii (LOL !). Sur ce bonne lecture**

 **...**

 **POV Kakashi :**

 **Ce matin Kakashi qui était déjà debout depuis plus d'une heure fut agréablement surpris par le temps qu'il faisait dehors. En effet le ciel était aussi bleu que les yeux d'un certains garçon qu'il connaissait bien. Donc tout en se préparant pour cette journée ensoleillée il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, aller se baigner dans la rivière pour se détendre et profiter car par chance aujourd'hui Tsunade n'avait aucune mission à leur confier et ce n'était pas plus mal come ça. Sur le chemin de la rivière Kakashi commença à penser à Naruto et à se poser des questions sur son comportement parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci l'évitait depuis un certains temps mais il ne savait malheureusement pas pourquoi. Et malgré son air dur et fort le ninja copieur soufrait de cet éloignement car il était fortement attiré, pour ne pas dire amoureux, de ce jeune blond. Au début il pensait que ce n'était qu'une passade, que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique pour lui car il n'avait plus eu de relations sexuelles avec personne depuis longtemps mais au fur et à mesure il comprit la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Naruto.**

 **Kakashi resta tellement longtemps dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer et qu'il était arrivé à la rivière depuis de bonnes minutes. Il posa ses affaires sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau, enleva ses vêtements et enfin enleva son fidèle masque qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais même pour dormir. Kakashi rentra dans l'eau, elle était bonne; Ni trop chaude et ni trop froide. Il soupira d'aise quand tout son corps fut à l'intérieur de l'eau. Après une bonne heure dans l'eau il voulut sortir de l'eau quand d'un coup il entendit un bruit du côté des arbres. Il pensa d'abord que c'était un animal mais ensuite il vit Naruto ce qui le rendit joyeux et amusé à la fois car ce dernier se cachait. Alors il attendit que Naruto ne regarde pas et créa un clone de lui-même en se dirigeant discrètement derrière Naruto en passant de l'autre côté de l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché. Naruto se retourna**

 **-" Salut Naruto ! " dit Kakashi**

 **-" Ahhhh ! Ka...Kakashi-sensei...vous m'avez fait peur ! " répondit Naruto**

 **-" Oups pardon " dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil qui fit encore rougir Naruto**

 **Kakashi était très amusé par la situation, il avait été surpris de voir Naruto ici étant donné qu'il se donnait tant de mal pour l'éviter d'habitude ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'ils ne se voyaient jamais. Il le voyait rougir mais ne pensa pas un instant que ses sentiments étaient réciproque, loin de là, il pensa juste que c'était la chaleur ou la surprise.**

 **-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " demanda Kakashi**

 **-" R...Rien du...du tout je me promène " répondit le plus jeune**

 **-" Ah oui ? caché derrière cet arbre ? " dit Kakashi amusé**

 **-" Euhhhh... je dois y aller " s'empressa de répondre Naruto en rougissant encore plus au point de devenir rose**

 **Cela faisait longtemps que Kakashi voulait avouer ses sentiments à Naruto mais il savait qu'il allait se faire rejeter par lui car premièrement Naruto était son élève et deuxièmement il était trop jeune pour lui. Mais Kakashi était bien décider à lui dire qu'il l'aimait (mouais enfin il a pas l'air le p'tit gars... Chhhhhhht tais-toi ! ok ok c'est bon). Encore perdu dans ses pensées Kakashi ne vit pas partir Naruto.**

 **-" Stupide Kakashi c'était l'occasion parfaite ! " se dit-il pour lui-même**

 **POV Naruto :**

 **Naruto était partit en courant à travers le bois ne savant pas où il allait. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait partir le plus loin possible de Kakashi-sensei avant que Naruto ne lui saute dessus. Effectivement, voir son sensei, son amour aussi proche de lui en maillot de bain n'avait pas seulement rendu son esprit joyeux mais aussi une partie de son corps située plus bas, sans vous faire un dessin bien sûr. Donc il se retrouva là au milieu des bois en train de courir. Mais il était partit sans réfléchir, comme àson habitude, et s'était perdu. Il comença alors à se parler à lui-même**

 **-" Calme toi Naruto tu peux retrouver ton chemin tout seul... " dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même**

 **Mais c'était peine perdu il ne retrouverait pas son chemin comme ça alors il prit peur. Notre petit blond espérait fortement que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, que Kakashi-sensei viendrait le chercher. Sa panique le gagna tellement vite qu'il ne sentit pas les premières larmes couler de ses yeux.**

 **POV Kakashi :**

 **Pendant ce temps, c'est avec un grand sourire, évidemment caché sous son légendaire masque, que Kakashi était sur le chemin de sa maison pour aller déjeuner. Sa petite conversation, si on peut appeler ça une conversation, avec Naruto l'avait mis d'une bonne humeur pas possible. Il prit tout son temps pour manger, après tout pour une fois qu'il avait le temps il n'allait pas s'en priver. Quand il eut enfin finit son repas il repartit en ville pour aller faire des courses. Et avec ce beau temps il se dit qu'il pouvait profiter pour faire une petite promenade, comme son Naruto, en faisant plusieurs détours avant d'arriver au supermarché. Pendant le trajet il vit beaucoup de ses collègues et élèves. Il y avait Asuma, Iruka du côté des professeurs et Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Etc du côté des élèves. Mais c'est seulement en arrivant à sa destination qu'il réalisa, Naruto n'était avec aucun de ses amis alors que connaisant très bien son élève Kakashi savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne resterait pas tout seul pendant cette journée ensoleillée. Quelque chose clochait. Où est passé Naruto ?**

 **...**

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre je ne sais pas si c'était assez long pour vous mais en tout cas laissez moi quand même quelques reviews. J'espère que ça vous à plu au moins. A très vite kiss kiss 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Bonjour, bonsoir ou ce que vous voulez tout depend de quand vous êtes en train de lire ceci ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre et comme on peut voir sur les deux premiers chapitres (car je ne l'ai pas forcément précisé ^^') les personnages n'ont pas forcément le même caractère que dans l'anime ce sont des OOC. Donc voilà je préfère clarifier tout ça maintenant avant de me faire agresser haha ! Et bonne lecture, l'histoire continue ;)**

 **...**

 _Quelque chose clochait. Où est passé Naruto ?_

 **POV Kakashi :**

 **Kakashi était donc en train de faire ses courses mais l'esprit ailleurs, il était convaincu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Pourquoi Naruto n'était-il pas avec ses amis aujourd'hui lui qui est très proches de ceux-ci ? et sinon où était-il ?**

 **Kakashi se creusait la tête mais ne parvenait pas à trouver où il aurait pu aller. Alors pris d'une initiative soudaine, sur le trajet du retour il décida d'aller parler à la "petite bande" du blond.**

 **-" Salut les jeunes ! " dit Kakashi au groupe d'amis**

 **-" Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! " répondirent-ils tous en choeur**

 **-" Dites-moi vous n'auriez pas vu Naruto par hasard ? " demanda Kakashi avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix**

 **-" Euuhhhh... ce matin seulement mais depuis...non " repondit Sakura**

 **-" Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers le bois mais je ne l'ai pas vu revenir " repondit ensuite Sasuke**

 **-" Ahh... d'accord merci quand même... " dit Kakashi dépité**

 **-" Pourquoi le cherchez-vous il y a un problème ? " demanda Neji**

 **-" Non, non ne vous inquiétés pas les enfants " dit alors le plus vieux**

 **Kakashi après avoir parlé aux camarades de Naruto partit et reprit la route jusque chez lui. Mais hélas il était de plus en plus inquiet. Où pouvait-il bien être bon sang ? Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto rentrer quand il était partit vers le bois.**

 **-" Et si... Naruto s'était perdu" pensa-t-il**

 **A cet instant le sang du ninja ne fit qu'un tour car l'inquiétude laissait place à l'affolement, que se passerait-il si Naruto était perdu dans les bois, seul, comme c'était déjà arrivé quand il n'était alors qu'un enfant ?**

 _Flashback 10 ans en arrière :_

 _Cela faisait des jours que les adultes de Konoha cherchait Naruto, un jeune enfant blond de 7 ans, qui après avoir été en sortie avec sa classe dans le bois juste à coté du village, s'était perdu dans celui-ci._

 _Le pauvre enfant n'avait alors été retrouvé que 3 jours plus tard en plein milieu de la forêt, inconscient et le corps froid._

 _Fin flashback, retour présent:_

 **Le coeur de Kakashi se serra à ces souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire parce que celui-ci avait fait parti des adultes recherchant Naruto, et il était hors de question que le même cauchemar recommence pour ce jeune homme qu'il aimait tant. Alors, déterminé a sauver Naruto, il rassembla quelques affaires, de la nourriture, de l'eau et partit avec une seule option en tête.**

 **Ne pas revenir avant d'avoir trouver Naruto.**

 **POV Naruto :**

 **Toujours dans le bois Naruto avait trouvé un tronc d'arbre au sol sur lequel il s'assit pour essayer de reprendre son calme, il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de pleurer et avait froid. Le jeune blond regarda autour de lui avec l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui aurait eu la même idée que lui le matin même, se promener près du bois. Mais malheureusement il remarqua que les arbres étaient assez larges et très grands ce qui minimisait les chances qu'on le voit. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il cherchait la bonne route jusqu'au village.**

 **Naruto se remémora sa journée depuis la rencontre avec Kakashi jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **-" Tout est de ma faute " pensa-t-il**

 **En effet, Naruto trouvait que la réaction qu'il avait eu en voyant son sensei et ses attributs physiques attirants, voire même hyper méga sexy qui exciterait n'importe qui (homme et femme compris), était une réaction de jeune adolescente voyant le garçon qui lui plaît. Et il se maudissait pour ça car c'était la raison de son problème actuel. Il pensa que s'il avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Kakashi il n'en serait pas là, quasiment en hypothermie et exténué. Naruto sentit ses yeux se fermer à cause de la fatigue et sa dernière pensée fut destiné à son sensei, il devait tout lui dire.**

 **-" Enfin, si on me trouve un jour " pensa-t-il**

 **...**

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction en espérant que ça vous a plu. Je vous donne rdv pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera très bientôt.**

 **Kiss kiss à vous 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations chers amis ! J'avais promis que le chapitre quatre arriverait bientôt et bien le voici haha ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **...**

 _Naruto sentit ses yeux se fermer à cause de la fatigue et sa dernière pensée fut destiné à son sensei, il devait tout lui dire._

 _-" Enfin, si on me trouve un jour " pensa-t-il_

 **POV Naruto :**

 **Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il pensait avoir dormi quelques heures puisqu'autour de lui il faisait nuit noire et encore plus froid qu'auparavant. Il se sentait vide de force, tellement que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, son corps ne daigna pas bouger d'un pouce. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre encore et encore, et encore... Il recommença à pleurer mais avec plus d'intensité cette fois-ci car l'espoir qui était présent commençait à librement s'envoler avec le vent. Mais soudain il entendit un bruit de feuille et de brindille cassée derrière des buissons se trouvant derrière lui. Malheureusement, son corps ne voulait toujours pas bouger, même pas un millimètre. Si c'était des bandits ninja ou une bête sauvage, c'était clair il était fichu...**

 **POV Kakashi :**

 **Après être parti de chez lui en grande vitesse, le ninja aux cheveux gris se dirigea directement vers le bois en courant le plus vite possible, jamais Kakashi n'était aussi déterminé pour une mission, mais cette fois il ne devait pas retrouver n'importe qui, il s'agissait de SON Naruto. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, non, vraiment jamais...**

 **Arrivé, enfin, à l'entrée de la forêt de conifères, Kakashi ralentit pour ne pas se perdre en allant dans la précipitation. La première idée qui lui vint fut de retourner à la rivière, peut-être que Naruto y était, même s'il en doutait franchement. Mais après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'était d'ailleurs très ironique en y repensant car Kakashi espérait tant que Naruto lui appartienne mais à côté de ça il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Voyant que Naruto n'était visiblement pas à la rivière, se souvenant de quel côté il était parti, se dirigea dans la même direction. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne le remarque mais quand il le remarqua enfin il se refusa a rentrer en se souvenant de la promesse qu'il s'était faîte.**

 _Flashback :_

 _il était hors de question que le même cauchemar recommence_

 _Retour présent :_

 **Il acceléra tout de même le pas car l'obscurité ne facilitait pas ses recherches. Heureusement pour lui la lune était haute dans le ciel et éclairait le chemin. Kakashi s'était bien enfoncer dans la forêt mais il était serein, il n'allait pas se perdre. Il avait eu la bonne idée de marquer les arbres par lesquels il passait à l'aide de son kunaï. Kakashi décida de faire une pose qu'il jugea bien mérité puis se remit en route. Il ne savait pas trop l'heure qu'il était mais il se doutait un peu que vu la noirceur de la nuit il devait être très tard et que les habitants de Konoha étaient couchés. Après encore quelques minutes de recherches il entendit un petit bruit. Il tendit l'oreille et réentendit ce même bruit qui ressemblait fortement à... des sanglots. Pas n'importe lesquels, il reconnaîtrait ceux-ci parmi milles autres, c'était lui. Son coeur rata un battement juste avant de s'accelérer. il courut dans la direction des pleurs. Après être passé par un gros buisson il le vit.**

 **-" Naruto... " dit-il presque dans un murmure**

 **-" Ka... Kakashi-s... sensei ? " esseya-t-il de dire en pleurant**

 **Kakashi resta immobile en le fixant tandis que Naruto venait trouver du confort dans les bras de son sensei. Il était sauvé. Au moment où Kakashi sentit le contact de la peau froide du plus jeune contre la sienne, il soupira d'aise.**

 **Naruto se rendit compte de la situation et retrouva ses esprits. Il s'écarta des bras de Kakashi, bien trop vite au goût de ce dernier. Le bleu, comparable à l'océan, des yeux de Naruto rencontra le noir tellement profond des yeux des yeux de Kakashi. Naruto put voir toute l'inquiétude dans le regard de celui-ci et baissa les yeux. Kakashi lui remonta le menton et les joues du blond s'empourprèrent.**

 **-" Ne refais plus jamais ça ! " dit Kakashi à Naruto d'une voix douce**

 **-" Vous... Vous vous êtes inquiété ? pour moi ? " demanda Naruto**

 **-" Evidemment que je me suis inquiété idiot " répondit Kakashi**

 **A cette remarque Naruto avait bien dépassé le stade de la rougeur sur les joues et tout son visage devint rose. Cette vision poussa notre ninja copieur à faire un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant. Il s'empara des lèvres de Naruto après avoir enlevé son masque. Kakashi ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Les lèvres du blond étaient douces et un peu salée, sûrement à cause des larmes de celui-ci, mais voyant que Naruto ne réagissait pas il stoppa le baiser.**

 **-" Naruto je... je suis désolé... En fait je... " dit Kakashi pensant avoir brisé tout lien qu'il avait avec l'autre**

 **-" Kakashi-sensei vous... " répondit Naruto**

 **-" Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Nar... " esseya tout de même Kakashi en lui coupant la parole**

 **-" Laissez-moi parler s'il vous plaît... La vérité c'est que... " commença Naruto en reculant**

 **A ce moment Kakashi crut que c'était la fin et son coeur se serra d'un coup. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait comencé à retenir sa respiration en attendant que le blond parle.**

 **-" ... La vérité c'est que si je vous évitais ces dernières semaines, vous avez dû le remarquer, c'est parce que depuis longtemps je... Je vous aime Kakashi-sensei et que je... enfin je... j'avais peur de vous le dire " expliqua Naruto en baissant les yeux**

 **-"... "**

 **Devant le silence de son sensei Naruto releva les yeux et croisa le regard du premier. Kakashi commença doucement à s'avancer vers son élève et cette fois avec la participation de Naruto, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, tenant absolument à découvrir leur "goût" respectif. Kakashi arrêta de l'embrasser sous le regard interrogatif de Naruto s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota**

 **-" Moi aussi je t'aime, et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, imbécile " répondit Kakashi unsourire aux lèvres**

 **Et ils reprirent leur baiser en laissant cette fois leurs langues rencontrer leur jumelle.**

 **C'est ainsi que commença une histoire d'amour passionée entre ces deux personnages, qui dura très, très longtemps malgré plusieurs obstacles.**

 **Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. ( ;) )**

 **...**

 **Voili voilou ( oui expression démodé et alors haha )**

 **C'était donc le dernier chapitre de ma première fiction. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et à très bientôt pour une autre histoire.**

 **Bonne journée/soirée selon le moment où vous me lisez ( ouloulou trop poétique ! Je t'ai toujours pas dit d'ouvrir ta bouche lucas ! Oups désolé hihi )**


End file.
